


Family Matters

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Shenanigans, It's All a Bit Much, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin and Eggsy are Good Dads, One Big Happy Family, Road Trips, They Are In Over Their Heads, Traveling With Kids, Who Said a Road Trip with Three Under Three Was a Good Idea?, but it works out, no one - Freeform, serious conversations, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy are settled with their three adopted kids. Life is good, routines are established and they are finally finding a new normal. But it's Merlin's Mother 80th birthday, and they've all been invited to Scotland for the party. Which leaves both Eggsy and Merlin torn between wishing his Mother to see and know the kids, at all costs, and traveling with three tykes under three.They decide to go.Eggsy is nervous, Merlin is eager, and Zach, Leo and Gemma are along for the ride. Whether or not their fathers enjoy it. Because a days travel, in a car, with children makes for an interesting experience.A first in which neither Merlin, nor Eggsy, will forget.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Lets all hope 2021 is MUCH better than 2020!
> 
> And in celebration, we decided to post one of our stories, revolving around this silly little family!

The Mycroft-Unwin House, September 2023.

* * *

“Why don’t I stay home with the kids while you go to the celebrations?” Eggsy offered, bouncing Gemma on his hip while trying to keep Leo on his potty seat as Zach ran around the room bare assed.

Merlin caught Zach mid run and swept him up. “Nae, Eggsy.” He wrestled with the wiggly boy. “Zachary, wait a second, aye?” He managed to confine the 2 and a half year old on a hip. “Mum wants to see the kids, we can do it. We already paid for the room, crib and cots for the boys.” Merlin snapped his fingers as Leo tried to pick his poop out of the potty. “No! That’s yucky, Leo.”

Eggsy scoffed. “It’s not like we can’t afford to eat the cost.” He wiped Leo’s butt, emptied the potty into the actual toilet, and heaved the boy up to wash his hands.

Gemma started to cry from being jostled and pushed against the sink.

“We can’t travel with them right now.”

Merlin easily weaved his arm to take Gemma, adding a bounce to his step. He lowered Zach onto the potty and had to keep a hand on his shoulder. “I know we have the money, but I’m not leaving ye here with 3 children under 3. It’s not happening. We’ve had this planned for months!” Merlin allowed Gemma to gnaw on his thumb. “Mum isn’t gonna be here forever, Eggsy. It’s her 80th birthday,” he said softly.

“Oh love.” Eggsy leaned over all the chaos to kiss his husband on the temple. “I know that. Of course we’ll go.” He stared down at his boys; the crazy little monkeys who were fighting their every attempt they tried to make them civilized little men. “It’s going to be an experience.”

They were supposed to head to Scotland for Gavina’s birthday, something Eggsy eagerly anticipated to start and started to feel antsy about the closer they got. It wasn’t that he didn’t WANT to see them, just that traveling with two toddlers and an infant would not be easy. He wasn’t sure they were prepared for that kind of adventure, but Merlin seemed determined and optimistic.

Merlin smiled softly. “I just want mum to know our wee ones. I started late, and I want to give her that.” He followed Eggsy’s gaze to their little hell raisers. “They need a bath.” He noted, fingers running through Zach’s sticky head of blonde hair.

“Not it.” Eggsy joked. “But really. We still need to finish packing. Do we tag team both jobs or split them up?” He helped Zach up after the boy shrieked ‘Done!’ only to watch him immediately pee on the floor. “Oh Zach.”

Merlin groaned. “Boyo.” He grabbed a towel and sopped it up before he could disinfect it. “I can wash them and ye clean the mess and pack, or I’ll clean the mess and pack. We could do it together.” He shrugged. “It might be easier to get them settled and then do it together.” His attention was pulled to the wailing 9 month old in his arms. Arms thrashing, drooling, all red faced.

Eggsy reached in and turned the water on in the tub. Once he had a good temperature he jammed the stopper in. “I’ll bathe the boys here. Take Gemma and bathe her in our bathroom. Once we have them ready for bed, we’ll put them down and then do the rest.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy into a soft kiss before he leaned away, thumb swept along Eggsy’s lower lip. “Alright my heart.” He eyed the boys carefully. “Ye be good for daddy, aye?” Merlin ruffled two heads of blond, curly hair. He took Gemma to get her settled into a bath.

It seemed to soothe her, coupled with her dummy and favorite bath pig. It was a plush, pink cloth with a fabric pig at the end. She ate it a few times while he got her washed, rinsed, and swathed in her princess towel.

Meanwhile Eggsy threw the two boys into their tub and gave them a super quick scrub down. He turned his back on them playing with their tub toys only long enough so he could finish cleaning up the potty chairs and mess in the floor. When the place smelled of disinfectant and bubble bath he drained the tub and started to dry off the boys. He wrapped them in their hooded duckling towels and gave their teeth a quick brush.

“To your room boys! Who can get there first?”

Zach and Leo screeched with their hands tossed high above their heads and ran down the hall, leaving their duckling towels floating to the floor in their haste, forgotten about.

Merlin had just stepped out of Gemma’s room to find the two little tornadoes ripping down the hall. He shook his head, made sure his glasses connected to her monitor because she would likely wake soon; teething was an absolute nightmare.

“Excited are they?” He asked fondly, as Eggsy collected the forgotten towels.

“Oh just a little bit.” Eggsy responded. “Do they even know what’s going on tomorrow?”

They followed the whirling dervishes into their room and started fighting them in to nighttime diapers and footed pajamas. They got them tucked into bed with their teddy bears and special blankets. The light night was switched on. All that was needed were goodnight kisses and songs.

Merlin gazed at them for a long, loving moment. It had been almost 9 months and still hard to believe at times. He had never felt more exhausted, but overjoyed in his life. He swung an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders as they wandered out of the boys room, and to their own. They had all the kids' clothes folded and stacked on their bed, along with some of theirs.

“They know we’re going to see Papa and Nan, the people they met and were around a lot when we moved into the house.” He started carefully placing clothes into a suitcase. “I think the boys have seen them enough through Skype, they’ll have an idea.”

Eggsy opened a duffle bag and began filling it with diapers, baby wipes, rash lotion, and every other known item babies need that hotels do not supply. Eggsy was just happy they were able to find a place that offered a crib for Gemma and two toddler cots for the boys. He just prayed they’d all sleep where they were put.

“I can’t wait to see them all running around with cousins and second cousins.”

Merlin smiled to himself as he zipped the suitcase. “My nephews and nieces will adore them.” He came round the bed and pulled Eggsy into a warm embrace. “I know ye are worried about traveling with the wee ones, we’ll be okay. It’s not that far.”

Eggsy melted into Merlin’s embrace. “We never went nowhere growing up. Even now most my traveling is for work. I just don’t know what to expect.” He shrugged a little. “Part of me wants to just forget potty training until we get back.”

Merlin placed a soft kiss to his temple. “My heart, I know ye had a different upbringing. But it will work. There will be many hands wanting to hold the babes.” He nuzzled Eggsy’s neck. “We could, but then it’d be like starting over and Zachary seems to make his own rules.”

Eggsy turned in Merlin’s arms to wrap his own around his husband’s waist. He rested his head on the man’s chest. “I’m afraid the 7 hour trip is going to be 3 times that with the boys screaming they have to wee every 5 minutes.”

“We can forgo it, but they’re so used to telling us when they have to potty I worry they’ll just hold it and end up with UTI’s.”

Eggsy shuddered at the thought. “Point. So we stop. We’ll live. Are we going to set up the portable DVD players so they can watch cartoons?”

“Christ yes. I don’t know how my parents did road trips with children and just coloring books and toys.”

Eggsy yawned. “We should have just about everything now. You wanna get ready for bed?”

“Good lord please, only God knows when Gemma decides her gums are too much.”

Eggsy pushed away and headed towards their en-suite. “That poor princess.”

“I know.” Merlin hung his head and followed. “I hope we can get her comfortable.” So far the baby medication was shit, the teething rings were weak, whatever they tried didn’t seem to work.

They got ready for bed and were soon spooned under the covers. “Goodnight my love. Fingers crossed for an uninterrupted night of sleep.”

“Mm.” Merlin wrapped himself around Eggsy and nuzzled against his neck. Eggsy turned his head to offer a goodnight kiss. Merlin leaned into the affection and hunkered down to find sleep. Which wasn’t actually that hard lately, they were so bloody tired.

They actually managed to get a few hours of sleep before the wailing of a small child ripped through the house. And Zach’s cries managed to wake up Gemma, whose tears quickly followed.

Merlin groaned, if it’s not one it’s two. He regretfully dragged himself out of the bed and tapped Eggsy on his way.

“Two are awake.” He knew he’d need Eggsy’s help. “I’ll get Gemma.” Merlin blindly reached the nursery and saw his little angel, a mess in her crib. Her face was blotchy, red, and with big fat tears running down as she cried harder when she spotted him, as if he didn’t already know she was upset. “I know my little love.” Merlin scooped her up and nuzzled her thickening curls. “Let’s have a ba.”

Eggsy stumbled out of bed and down to the twins room, where he found Zach sitting up in his little toddler bed loudly crying with his brother next to him. Leo’s little hand patted Zach’s shoulder in a way he must have seen his fathers do to each other.

Eggsy swept up the crying twin into his arms and cuddled him close. “What’s wrong Zach, another bad dream?”

Zach’s frequent bouts of waking up screaming and crying had worried Eggsy and Merlin enough to ask the children’s pediatrician. Supposedly night terrors were common in children even as young as the twins.

Eggsy patted the small bum that rested on his arm and felt a squish. “How about we get you changed little guy? You need one Leelee?”

Leo mimicked Eggsy and patted his own crinkled bum. He made a grunt in agreement and held his arms up to Eggsy. Soon Eggsy had both little boys in his arms and was heading to the changing table to get them both cleaned up. Fresh diapers, tears dried, and pacifiers found; Eggsy sat in the rocking glider with one of them tucked snuggly on either side of his chest as he tried to soothe them back to sleep.

Merlin was shocked it only took a bottle, one Scottish lullaby as he rocked Gemma, and she was out. Merlin got her settled into the crib, sending a silent prayer the teething subsided so the trip would be bearable for them all, and kissed her forehead.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered and backed out.

Merlin was about to pass the twins room when he noticed a dim light in the corner that lit a book nook where a glider resided. He smiled, Eggsy was a vision with the boys. Both had soft, warm faces as they drifted. Eggsy’s voice silky smooth as he crooned them to sleep. He would have offered help, but Eggsy caught his gaze and held up a hand as he got each twin situated. Merlin waited and pulled him into a soft embrace once the door was closed.

“Babies on yer chest is something I didn’t know I needed,” he whispered huskily.

Eggsy snuggled Merlin. “I wish you could have seen them when I got in there. Leo had got out of his bed and into Zach’s and was patting his shoulder. Like you do to me when I’ve had a bad day. It was entirely too precious. They make me feel love like I didn’t know was possible.”

Merlin’s heart swelled. “I’ve never known a love like this,” he whispered. “I’m not sorry. Not even when we’ve collectively had 4 hours of broken sleep. I love them.”

Eggsy swayed them back and forth in the laziest of slow dances. “How could we not? They’re amazing!” A yawn escaped unexpectedly and he laughed softly at himself. “Though I am tired.”

Merlin joined the chuckle and turned them to head towards their room. “I have a feeling we’re going to be tired for the next 18 years.”

“Mum always laughs when I tell her I’m tired. She asks why I don’t nap when they nap. I thought it was just a woman thing, like recovering from giving birth. But now I’m wondering why I don’t nap more often.”

Merlin shrugged. “We’re busy. We didn’t have 9 months to get used to the three little lives that have made us fathers.” He crawled in behind Eggsy and pulled him flush you his chest. “I find myself staring at them when they’re asleep. They won’t ever possess a physicality feature from you or I, but I love them as if I made them myself.” He dotted Eggsy’s nape with tender kisses. “They’re everything I could have dreamed up. I have my husband, our children....” he grinned. “Children,” Merlin rolled it over his tongue. “For so long I thought I’d never have this. A family. One I could come home to after a day at work.”

“I’m still in disbelief myself.” Eggsy admitted. “I thought at this point we’d still be fostering a child. A child, one. And now? A week from today will mark a month since the adoption went through.”

“I’m glad we did this, but that third night with them? I knew we weren’t giving them back. They were meant to be ours, we just had to wait a little bit.”

“Once we got used to the sleep deprivation that is.” Eggsy chuckled, but sobered up after another yawn. “Gemma definitely feels like ours. She looks to us for everything. Some days I still feel like the boys are looking for their birth mother.”

Merlin felt the shift in the room as he cuddled Eggsy. “Oh, my heart, the boys go to us.” He kissed the back of Eggsy’s ear. “Gemma was a newborn, didn’t have a chance to form a bond with her birth mother. The boys did, and aye they wonder where that presence went, but they do look to us. It’s in the way they reach for us, those small smiles Leo gives you when you sing. Or the way Zach falls asleep on your chest when you hold him after a nightmare.”

Eggsy snuggled into his husband. He buried his face and tried to believe what he said. “I hope so.”

Merlin leaned away to cup Eggsy’s face. “They look at you with such fondness.” He tipped down for a kiss. “The boys look like we saved them,” he murmured quietly.

“I love you.” Eggsy yawned, easing into the comfort Merlin offered. He fell asleep praying it was true for all of their sakes.

Merlin watched the worry melt off of Eggsy’s face as he drifted. He didn’t watch too long, as he was too tired to gaze at the man he loved so much. Merlin chuckled to himself, he rather thought he’d be well into his 70’s before that happened, but guess that was having kids.

\---

The alarm went off bright and early at 7 am the next morning. The two men traded off quickly in the shower and were soon dressed and ready to get the kids moving. Middle of the night wake ups usually guaranteed they slept in a little.

Eggsy went into Gemma’s room first. His little princess was just stirring. She wasn’t yet into the whining stage, but she was trying to fit her whole fist into her mouth.

“Hello my little Gem. Thank you for sleeping the rest of the night.”

While Eggsy got her settled, Merlin darted into the boys room. Zach was up and greeted him with a wide smile, where Leo was still snoring, unbeknownst to the wake up; he was always the best sleeper.

“Hello my little love.” He took Zach and decided to get him changed and settled for the day first. By the time he was done, Leo had emerged from his bed and held onto Merlin’s trousers as he waited his turn.

Eggsy walked into the boys room with a diaper changed, freshly dressed Gemma in his arms. He was holding a teething toy for her and she was gnawing away. “Good morning boys!”

Zach smiled from his place on the carpet and reached up for Eggsy. “Uppy!”

Leo wiggled to see Eggsy, giving a smile as he fought Merlin - who tried to get the child cleaned.

“I know ye want daddy, you’ll have to wait.” Wrestling with an adult would be easier; Merlin thought.

Eggsy let Gemma hold the teething toy and squatted down to pick up Zach. He peppered his little face and beamed at the giggles it produced. “How are my little boys this morning.”

Zach tossed his little arms up and squealed, “Twip!” And started bouncing on Eggsy’s hip.

Merlin stood a clean, dressed, and happy Leo on the changing table. “There. I think we got our handsome lads set, and I see our little princess is looking beautiful, as always.” He took Leo in his arms and gave Gemma a loud, smacking kiss to her cheek.

Eggsy looked to Merlin for help. “Is he saying trip?”

Merlin laughed. “Aye, I believe our little boy is trying a new word out. That’s trip, Zachary, can you say trip?”

Zach’s small brow furrowed in concentration before he beamed at his fathers and shouted, “Twip!!”

Eggsy dropped numerous more kisses on Zach’s cheek. “What a smart boy you are! Good boy Zach!”

Zach laughed and giggled while clapping his hands at the praise.

“I think we have 3 very happy and content little ones. Shall we get them fed and get on the road?”

“Oh yes, especially before moods change!”

They led the children downstairs and plopped all three of them into high chairs. Merlin fed Gemma her combo of cereal and fruit while Eggsy gave the boys toast and eggs. In between feeding bites, the men took bites of their own toast and sips of their own coffee.

“Come on Leo, the crusts are yummy too! See, nom nom nom!”

Leo watched Eggsy and smiled. He took his abandoned crust and chomped on it, making a little growl noise.

“That’s a good boy!” Merlin praised as he wiped Gemma’s mouth off.

Eggsy got up and started to clean the breakfast dishes. “Alright. Everything is in the car. Who has to go potty before we leave?”

Both boys raised their little hands and chanted, “me!”

“You got her babe?” Eggsy asked Merlin as he ran a damp flannel over the boys’ hands and faces before releasing them from their chairs. He brought the two into the downstairs bathroom where the potty chairs they hadn’t packed were. “Go ahead and sit you two, once you’re done it’s time for our trip!”

Merlin double checked the back door and locks on windows with Gemma happily cooing in his arms. He got her little jacket on, set out the boys and Eggsy’s, and donned his own.

“Meet ye in the car!” He called and unlocked it to load their little girl in.

Eggsy got the two little boys finished on the potty and into pull-ups. They were too excited chanting “Twip!” to put up much of a fight for once. He took a quick leak himself and then washed three sets of hands. They all headed out to the car and he got them up into their car seats. He removed their jackets before buckling them in. He made sure the buckles were tight and that the chest piece was up high by their armpits.

“Everyone ready for Scotland?”

“Twip!!” The boys kept shouting.

Merlin turned to look at them with a grin on his face. “I say let’s play some music and hit the open road!”

“Well, like that good looking American hunter says, ‘Driver Picks the Music’, so your choice.” Eggsy offered, settling into the passenger seat.

As mortified as he had been when they traded in the sleek sexy coupe for the safe solid sedan, Eggsy had to admit it was comfortable.

Merlin grinned and turned on John Denver who sang country roads. They were making good time, about an hour into the trip before two toddlers were screaming about potties.

“I’m pulling over boys.” Merlin found a truck stop and Eggsy was quickly herding boys out to the potties. Merlin took this opportunity to check Gemma, who had fallen asleep, but her nappy wasn’t too squishy.

Eggsy had the joy of helping two rambunctious toddlers use a public toilet. It was an experience he could go the rest of his life without. Too bad he was going to have to do it numerous more times over the trip.

He was afraid one of the boys had peed on his shoe. “Do you two know how much these trainers cost?” He asked them.

They gave him an identical set of adorable shrugs. Hands were washed before they headed back to the car.

“Do we need anything from the shop inside?” Merlin asked as Eggsy climbed in. He sniffed the air. “What is that? Did they pee on themselves?”

Eggsy shot daggers at Merlin. “No. Me.”

Merlin reared back, damn near hitting the window. “You pissed on yourself!”

The daggers got sharper. “Yes Hamish. I pissed on myself. Smart ass.”

Merlin sobered up a moment. “How on earth did they urinate on ye?” He decided to get back on the road, clearly his husband wasn’t going to focus on anything else beside the urine on his trainers.

“Next time you hover the two year old over the urinal!” Eggsy grabbed a handful of baby wipes and tried to salvage his third favorite pair of Pumas.

“Eggsy,” Merlin sighed. “We have the means to buy ye more if they’re ruined, they’re kids.”

That earned Merlin the silent treatment. Eggsy played a game on his phone until the next time they stopped.

Merlin just shook his head and listened to the music and boys speak in their gibberish to one another. The next stop was made because of Gemma.

“I’ll take the boys,” he said before Eggsy could even tell him to. Merlin walked, arms full of toddler, and made the necessary trip to the loo. He tried to coax each twin to hold their penis while he held them, it was a success with Leo and less so with Zach. Who actually held it, but pointed it down so he urinated all over Merlin.

Eggsy removed a crying Gemma from her car seat. “Aww my Gem.” Eggsy cooed as he bounced her. “No tears, you’re okay.” He laid the changing mat on the passenger seat and then her on top of it. The opened diaper showed why she was so upset, she had pooped. “Oh baby, I’m sorry, I hope you haven’t been sitting in that long.”

He cleaned her up and made sure to put plenty of soothing cream on her bum. He put her outfit back together and spent some time walking her back and forth, bouncing her in time to his song-less humming as they waited for the boys and Merlin.

Merlin managed to get three sets of hands washed and guided the boys out. He spotted Eggsy walking the length of the car with Gemma.

“Is she hungry?” He let the boys hop around a bit. “Maybe we should grab lunch and sit where the boys can run a bit. They’re getting antsy.”

“I don’t think she would turn her nose up at a bottle.” Eggsy agreed. He looked down at Zach and Leo. “How about you two, are you hungry?”

The boys stopped, looked at one another and patted their tummies.

“Nummy?!” Leo asked.

“Maccy D’s?” Eggsy asked Merlin. “That way no one will look at us bad if they run amok.”

Merlin chuckled. “Aye, and the boys have been good.” His eyes shifted to the pair, narrowing a bit. “Outside of a few pee incidents.”

Eggsy wiggled his nose. “I thought I smelled something. Did they get you too?”

Merlin grimaced. “Aye. But it was Zachary.”

Eggsy chuckled. “You better change that jumper. I’ll get the kids in the car.”

Merlin didn’t stomp, but it was a near thing, to the boot and found the suitcase with his clothes. He changed out of the jumper and into an old worn hoodie. He figured it would be better than some of his nicer things, especially if they were going to McDonald’s. He was surprised to see Eggsy in the driver seat.

“I know the way, Eggsy.” He slid into the passenger seat and buckled.

“Thought you might like a break from driving. I’ll keep going after lunch too.” Eggsy offered.

“Alright.” Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s freehand, gave it a squeeze; he appreciated the offer. He only gave a few directions on how to get to the nearest stop, and luckily there was a built in play yard for the children.

Eggsy carried the two boys out of the car and let Merlin get Gemma. He kept a solid hold on the squirming toddlers who upon seeing where they were went into full excited dolphin mode trying to get out of his arms.

“Find a spot to sit near the fun. I’ll order.” He said to his husband.

Merlin carted Gemma, her bag, and guided the boys to a table closest to the play area.

“Sit and be good boys.” He took a prepared bottle out and fed Gemma. She started sucking it down like she hadn’t eaten in days.

Eggsy returned as quickly as he could with a mountain of burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, and drinks. He immediately found two booster seats to put the boys in and cut up food for them.

“Eat up like good boys and you can play a little before we get back in the car.”

He held out a fry for Merlin to eat.

Merlin took it eagerly as Gemma worked through her 8 oz bottle. “We might have to give her some veg too, she seems hungry.”

Eggsy grabbed a jar out of the diaper bag and plunked it on the table. “I’ll eat quick while you give her the bottle and then we can trade off.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gemma finished her bottle; Merlin propped her over his shoulder and got two good burps out of her.

“Alright. Daddy is gonna feed ye princess.” He handed her over and took to eating his lukewarm fries, and getting the boys to concentrate on their food.

“Pway?” Leo asked Merlin, pointing to the play area.

“Num?” Zach asked Merlin, pointing to his pile of fries.

Eggsy smiled watching the boys try to talk to their Da as he fed Gemma a combo concoction of peas and carrots he had made her earlier in the week, when he had served the boys the same veg.

“Hold on, Leo. Your brother wants more food.” Merlin took Zach and settled him on his lap to share his fries. He wasn’t surprised when the boy wanted some bites of his burger. Leo seemed intrigued and hopped in his seat, reaching for Merlin.

“Num!” Leo whined. Merlin managed to grab Zach and both boys happily helped their Da finish his food.

“Sorry love. I’ll take the three of them into the play area and you can get yourself more food.” Eggsy bargained as he scooped the last beige brown spoonful into Gemma’s ‘slightly less interested now that she was getting full’ mouth.

“It’s no issue Eggsy. If they’re hungry, then they can have whatever off of my plate.” It was something his da did. The man would go hungry before letting any of them not eat. “Is it good, my boys?”

Both boys nodded emphatically. They looked like comical bobble head dolls.

“That’s very noble. But no need for any of us to go hungry.” Eggsy had to look down at Gemma, unable to face Merlin. “Not anymore.”

Merlin caught the discomfort on Eggsy’s face. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” he said softly.

“I know.” Eggsy answered very softly. “Just hate the idea of any of us hungry.”

Merlin reached across the table to hold Eggsy’s hand. “We won’t. I promise, as long as I live you and our children will never go without.”

Eggsy poked him with a hard finger. “You too.” He said as he gave a cough to compose himself.

Merlin softened. “I’d put ye all before me.” Which was precisely why he allowed the boys to consume his meal. He could care less. The sentiment was so ingrained into him, he didn’t know how to put himself before his family and now they had kids, so it only brought it to the surface.

Eggsy got up, Gemma still in his arms, and went to the front of the restaurant where he ordered another burger and fries. He brought it back to Merlin and placed it in front of him a little more forcefully than he should have.

“Eat.” He dared Merlin to out stubborn him. “I know you would give us everything. But I’m not some helpless medieval wife.”

Merlin glared up at his husband as the two little vultures started to eat his food. “Eggsy, I understand why you’re reacting this way, but if OUR children are hungry, they eat first. Even if that means I go get more for myself.” He automatically opened his mouth when Zach held a fry up for him.

“Oh.” Eggsy flopped back down in the chair, more careful with the baby girl than he was with himself. He was silent in thought as he watched his three boys eat. He hadn’t thought of it that way. “I’m sorry. I jumped the gun, didn’t I?”

Merlin knew this would be harder for Eggsy. He was sure he didn’t remember when his father was alive; Merlin had known Lee for a short time, and any man willing to put his life on the line like that, would have no problem with their child eating their meal. He ended up eating half a burger, and half a large fry; the boys had eaten most of it. Merlin helped clean their mess and sat with Eggsy to watch the boys play. He didn’t say anything.

Eggsy bounced Gemma in his lap. Her little leg muscles were getting stronger and stronger. He swore she thought she was ready to run and play with her brothers.

“I know you know this. Or at least have guessed. But Dean ate first. And ate his fill. No matter the amount of food available.”

Merlin draped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulder. “I know that, Eggsy. I know it’s hard, but I grew up in a household where if one of us was in da’s lap and we wanted his food? He had no problems, even if that meant eating a cold sandwich rather than the roast mum made.” He pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Dean was a shit and I’m sorry that’s what ye remember.”

Eggsy was silent. He wasn’t going to weep in the Maccy D’s. He leaned into Merlin. “Just promise me you’ll make that proverbial cold sandwich. You forget that I know you. I know the Merlin who sometimes sat at his desk and forgot to eat anything that wasn’t black coffee for 20 stretches. I still think I wooed you by dropping off food alone.” He kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Just promise me you won’t forget and go hungry. I know what hunger feels like. I don’t want you or anyone to feel it.”

“I promise, and if I forget? I know my caring husband will make sure I eat.” He nuzzled Eggsy’s cheek. “I have babies now, WE have babies now, and I often put others before myself.” Merlin watched the boys play in the gym. “It’s not far from how I look after agents, but they are a wee bit more reliant on us.”

“The agents? I know! Helpless bastards!”

Merlin laughed. “I meant our children, Eggsy.” He kissed him properly. “I love you. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I promise to remember and eat.”

Eggsy returned the kiss.”I know. I’m trying not to mist up in Maccy D’s.”

He pecked the corner of Eggsy’s eye, where delicate laugh lines had started to form and deepened when Eggsy grinned, to stop the tear from falling. Merlin turned back to the boys and watched them play for another hour before they nearly fell asleep in the ball crawl.

“Alright. You get Gemma settled and I’ll grab our boys.”

“Gladly.”

Soon enough they were all buckled in the car and ready to be back on the road.

“I bet these kids are going to be out before we’re back on the motorway. You can nap too if you’re tired.”

Merlin got himself buckled. “I’d rather try to get there, we have 2 more hours to go.” He had made sure the boys used the loo before getting them in the car. “If you want to sleep, I’ll drive.”

“Nah, my turn.” Eggsy slid in the driver’s seat. “You’ll just keep me company.”

“I’ll be sure to be good company.” Merlin took Eggsy’s hand and looked back to the two boys who were knocked out. He heard Gemma’s baby snores as well. “All three are out.”

“Good. I hate when they miss their naps.” He shuttered.

“Aye.” Merlin watched the scenery, enjoying the soft breathing of the kids. But after an hour Gemma started to fuss. He let her go for a bit, but soon she worked herself into a full cry. “Oh, my lass.” He unbuckled and reached back to soothe her. She grabbed his hand and gnawed on his thumb. “She’s uncomfortable, teeth,” Merlin told Eggsy.

“Diaper bag, in the cooler pouch, I put a few frozen wet flannels. Give her one to chew on. She’s gonna be soaked, but it helps.” Eggsy instructed.

Merlin turned completely in his seat and grabbed the diaper bag. He found said flannels and handed one to Gemma; he helped guide it to her mouth, and shortly her cries reduced to whimpers.

“Our poor girl.” Merlin returned to his seat and buckled in.

“Miserable time for them.” Eggsy agreed. “That I remember from Daisy. I used to walk her for ages trying to get her to calm down. Of course mum and Dean didn’t buy any of the teething tablets or pain relieving gels. Just let her go. A neighbor taught me about the frozen flannel. I used it with her too before I left for Kingsman.”

“Well send my thanks to that neighbor, it seems to be doing our wee one some good.” He kept a hand reached back where he rubbed Gemma’s growing, blonde curls soothingly.

“If I ever see Mrs. Lacey again, I will.” Eggsy chuckled. “Nice ole lady.”

“Those old birds know a thing or two. It’s probably why my mum was so good with the grandkids.”

“Knowledge passed down the generations.”

“It is,” Merlin agreed. “I can’t wait to get the kids there.” Merlin looked at the time. “We have 45 more minutes before we get to the hotel. What are the chances the boys will sleep until then?”

Eggsy risked a look in the rear view mirror at the boys. “They’ve still been averaging 2.5-3 hour naps in the afternoons. If we luck out they should just be waking when we get there.” Eggsy had a thought and nearly froze. “We normally put them in night time diapers to nap. I hope their pull-ups hold.”

Merlin didn’t panic like Eggsy, they were kids, washable. “And if they don’t, we can bathe them and get them into new clothes.”

They got quiet again, enjoying the silence that was sure to end as soon as they arrived.

\---

Merlin only had to reach back two more times before they arrived. He was glad to get out of the car and stretch. The boys were still sleeping, and not at all happy to be woken up.

Eggsy let Merlin go in to get the keys for the room. He stood by the car with the children making funny faces, singing songs, and just trying to keep them in good spirits.

Merlin jogged back out where the twins were crying in the car, no matter how hard Eggsy tried to soothe them.

“We woke them before they’re ready.” He knew it was a terrible choice, but they needed to get out of the car and let the kids roam.

“Let’s get them in and I’ll bring the bags into the room.”

“God I hope it’s a big ass room.” Eggsy moaned carrying a twin in each arm as Merlin followed behind with Gemma and the diaper bag.

Merlin thankfully booked the largest room they had. It wasn’t like a suite at the savoy, but spacious enough. “Here.” He handed Gemma to Eggsy once his arms were free. “I’ll be quick.” Merlin pecked his lips and grabbed their luggage. He nearly killed himself to make it a one trip, but he wanted to help Eggsy.

And he was glad he did, because Gemma was wailing, the boys had thrown themselves on the floor and were screaming. It looked like their good behavior on the ride was coming down, and now the kids were crashing hard.

Eggsy wanted to cry along with his kids. He was pacing with the baby as he tried to reason with the toddlers. “Come on boys, this is part of the trip! We get to sleep in a hotel. Check it out.” He indicated to the room with its gigantic king size bed, the two little cots, and the rolling crib.

Merlin bent down to scoop the boys up. “How about a bath?” He offered after becoming aware of two cold, wet bums. “We can have a bath and watch a movie?” He had hoped to see his mother and father tonight, but the kids weren’t having it.

“Noooo!!!” Zach and Leo chorused. “No bath! No moo ees !”

Eggsy paced with Gemma who fussed and cried with her little fists in her mouth covered in drool as she gnawed on them. “It’s been a long day boys. Come on. Bath for da and daddy, and cuddles, yeah?”

Merlin carried them into the hotel room bathroom, against their will, and plunked them both into the tub that was slowly filling with water. “We’ll be quick boys.”

“Noooooo!!!” Both boys started to scream and cry like they were being boiled alive.

“Christ! They love the bath.” Eggsy wandered into the loo where the two were red faced as huge tears streamed down their cheeks, and clawed the side of the tub, clambering to get out.

“What do you guys want? Did we forget something?” Merlin asked them, sounding as frantic as Eggsy looked. He stared up at Eggsy. “Did we pack any of their tub toys?” He hoped to fuck they did.

“I did.” Eggsy rushed out, Gemma still wailed in his arms, and found her sling amongst their packed clothes. He quickly worked her into it, secure against his heart, and had two hands to paw through everything. He found the boys favorite toys and darted back in.

“Look! Look it’s your turtle, and duck!” He handed Leo his turtle and Zach his duck before he dropped the other six plastic toys he’d packed, that the boys loved, in the bath. Eggsy squatted beside Merlin in hopes it would help; Gemma had only settled fractionally.

The boys seemed content for all of five seconds until Merlin soaped them down.

“You really couldn’t wait!” Eggsy actually yelled which caused Gemma to scream and the boys’ volume to increase.

Merlin shot him a death glare before turning to the boys. “What if Daddy got in the tub with you? Would it help if Daddy came swimming and splashing in the tub with you?”

The boys who had been feeding off each other this whole time looked at one another, and shared a secret look. They paused their screaming long enough to ask. “He baff too?”

Merlin nodded. “Sure! I bet your Daddy would love to, wouldn’t you Daddy?”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes, unimpressed as he cradled Gemma. “Of course, I’d love to,” he answered past clenched teeth.

He got Gemma out of the sling and handed her to Merlin to strip down and climbed in with the boys who were like leeches drawn to skin and clung to him. Eggsy glared at Merlin, but at least they stopped screaming.

“I’m certain Athair wants to go change a very stinky girl and feed her, wouldn’t you? Since daddy has the boys.” He tried to keep a smile in place, but it was tight and his voice too cheery to be authentic.

Merlin was just happy his plan had worked. And he absolutely did not take a few pictures with his glasses before turning with Gemma. He went in the room and gathered a clean diaper, wipes, and a clean sleeper for his little girl. He brought her back to the bathroom and stacked a few towels on the sink to cushion her as he laid her down. He pulled off her traveling outfit and her diaper and tried not to gag. Much like her brothers, she had a way of turning solid foods into toxic waste. He really needed to check with their pediatrician to see if they had some kind of inherited food allergy or whatnot.

“Oh man.” He moaned. “She managed to poop all up her back. You want a third kid in there Eggsy?”

Eggsy would have answered but the boys were busy soaping his face. He succeeded in convincing them to wash, with the compromise they could wash him too; it backfired when he got soap in his eye.

“Hamish! Clean flannel! Water! Soap in my eyes!” He tried to rub it out, but it only got worse. “Bloody hell.” Eggsy debated on crying, his eyes watered despite wanting to keep a level face. A new flannel was handed to him and as soon as he could see a very naked and babbling Gemma was placed in his arms.

“Are you going to finish washing these two then?” At least there wasn’t poo on her anymore. “We need her baby shampoo, babe. Wouldn’t be a bad idea to use on the boys as well. I didn’t pack theirs.”

Merlin chuckled evilly and went for the shampoo. He came back with it and used his towel stack (after checking there was no poo transfer) as something to kneel on. He started with the baby, gently soaping her start of white blonde ringlets before attacking the twins bleached surfer boy curls. He rinsed them with the greatest of ease, not wanting to ruin the momentary peace by getting soap in their eyes.

Merlin’s next step was washing down the baby, using that multipurpose baby soap to clean her little frame. He even did a second run down of the boys, knowing their likelihood of missing spots in their rush.

Once the three children were clean and happily playing in the tub, or in Gemma’s case kicking at the water with little feet, Merlin took the adult shampoo and started in at Eggsy’s gorgeous locks. He even threw in a scalp massage in hopes of a quicker forgiveness for his tub stunt.

Eggsy wanted to stay mad, but his husband was using his magical fingers to ebb away the stress and anger he had felt previously.

“I’m still mad.” He mumbled, voice weak because the kids sounded so happy, and honestly the way Merlin massaged his scalp had his head bowing forward with a soft moan. He allowed Merlin to soap him down, or as best he could while holding the baby, and the boys taking up the majority of the tub.

It was a successful affair and Merlin got both boys out after 10 more minutes. Eggsy stood with Gemma and swathed her before wrapping himself one handed. He had no idea how he did it, but managed. Eggsy walked into the room where Merlin had somehow dressed both boys and was combing their hair.

“Here.” He handed a dummy to each boy. They had wanted to wean them off of them, but just having the kids for 8 months and all the change with the new house and everything, they just let them have them.

Merlin watched as the boys shoved the dummy’s in their mouths and started walking around the room to explore. He smiled over at Eggsy. “Here my heart, let me take her so you can get dressed.”

He took the towel bundle that contained their daughter and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down only to realize he had left the diaper and clean clothes in the bathroom. He scooped her back up to go grab them. He had her back on the bed and was beginning to lotion up her sensitive skin with a little baby massage seconds later.

Eggsy tossed clean pants on and climbed into an old pair of trackies. The boys were quiet, too quiet. He turned and looked for them to find the pair seated in front of one of the bags, a whole canister of formula dumped all over Gemma’s clothes.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” It was better than screaming, which is what he wanted to do.

Merlin picked up Gemma and walked over to Eggsy. “What’s wrong My Heart? Lunch not sitting well with you?” Eggsy just shook his head and pointed to the boys. Merlin looked over at the twins. “Tell me that’s baby powder.”

Eggsy started shaking. “Of COURSE it’s not!!!” He’d lost his control.

Merlin settled Gemma in one arm and put his other around Eggsy. “Deep breath. It’s okay. Take the baby, I’ll handle this.”

Eggsy took Gemma, who was completely content to suck on her dummy and cooed up at him. He walked over to the bed, afraid he’d spank the boys and he’d hate himself later if he did that.

Merlin sank down beside his sons and gently took the formula can and bag out of their reach. “Boys. This is Gemma’s food. We can’t mess with our little sister’s food, right?”

Leo looked up at him. “Emma Nummy?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes Leo, it’s Gemma’s nummy. And she can’t eat it if it’s spilled all over her clothes. Just like you can’t eat your pudding if it’s all mushed in your shirt, right?”

Leo nodded. “Emma eat it?”

Zach started to scoop out the mess with his little hands and dumped it into the empty can. “I help?”

Merlin shook his head. “No Gemma can’t eat now. We’ve wasted her food. Athair will have to go buy her more food so she won’t be hungry. Thank you Zach though, for trying to put it back.” He worked the mess out of their reach.

Leo looked stricken. “Emma eat Lee nummy.”

Eggsy sighed from the bed. “Gemma can’t eat your nummy, baby. She’s too little yet.” He could see the twins were sorry, especially since Zach’s big green eyes watered.

“Are there any places open, Hamish? She won’t sleep without a cereal bottle.”

Merlin picked up the two boys and settled them in his lap. He rocked them gently hoping to soothe them. “Aye. Let me call Ma and ask where my best bet is. Will you be okay with the three until I get back?”

Eggsy watched as the boys sniffled and rubbed their eyes, clearly tired. It was a long day, and he’d really like to sleep himself, but they had the kids to take care of first.

“Yeah. Here.” He shifted Gemma into his lap where she took interest in her foot. “Bring them here and you call your mum.”

Merlin rummaged in the supply bag and brought over the stack of their children’s books they had packed as well. “Maybe you guys can read a little while I get this all sorted.”

He put the boys on either side of Eggsy so they could lean in and look at the books with him. He moved to the bag and started to suss out what needed cleaning and what would be okay with a quick wipe down and he dialed his mum and waited for her to answer. 5 minutes later she was offering to stop by with a new can of formula and to wash whatever clothes were beyond help.

“Your mum needs an award,” Eggsy informed Merlin after he hung up. He somehow managed to be piled on, one boy tucked under each arm and Gemma sucking her dummy on his chest. Eggsy held a book up so the boys could see the pretty pictures as he read the story.

“Yes, she do.” Merlin agreed warmly. He started going through the bag of clothing, shaking out powdered formula everywhere. He had never been so grateful that he and Eggsy were well to do, because that shit was EXPENSIVE.

Soon enough he had a pile of what needed to be washed, what could be wiped off with baby wipes, and what was just fine.

He looked up at his husband and children. “How’s the book guys?”

The twins gave little grunts, their attention focused on the sea of fish on the pages. Gemma managed to reach up and poke an orange one with a delightful giggle beneath her dummy plugged mouth.

“I think we are enjoying it.” Eggsy kissed the top of Gemma’s growing blonde curls. “Think these two might be ready for bed soon.” He looked at the clock, it was just after 6. “But we need to get them to stay up another couple hours and we need to feed them.”

Merlin stood up and looked around for the hotel’s directory. He flipped to the section on nearby food. “Hey, they have room service. Wanna order in?”

“Yes!” Eggsy sighed. “What do you boys want? What do they have babe?”

Zach and Leo looked at each other and had a conversation in their super secret twin language of grunts and hand gestures. They both looked up at Eggsy and answered. “Nummy.”

Eggsy laughed. “Okay. Da and daddy will get you nummies.” They had some baby food for Gemma. “Oh! We gotta stick Gemma’s food in the fridge.” He looked down at the three blonde haired happy little babies. “I would, but I’ve become the baby bed.”

Merlin chuckled again, his heart full of love at the 4 on the bed. He grabbed the food containers filled with the baby food Eggsy so lovingly handmade for Gemma and put it in the hotel room fridge. Then he grabbed the wet washcloths Eggsy had packed in the freezer bags and put them in the freezer for the next time they needed them.

He returned to the directory. “They have all the normal staples. Steaks, pasta, chicken tenders... oh! Hey boys! Anyone wanna try some traditional Scottish fare? They have haggis, neeps ‘n’ tatties, black pudding?”

The boys looked at him. “Nummy!”

“No. Hamish, no! Tenders for the boys.”

“Steak for you Eggsy?” Merlin asked, continuing to flip through. “I think I’m getting the salmon. It’s always so good around here. Fresh out of the pure, clear lochs.”

“Yeah. Steak and mashed potatoes babe.”

Merlin picked up the hotel phone and chose the number for room service. He placed their orders, including a request for a raw veggie plate. They weren’t going to let the boys get away without them tonight. There would be plenty of chances to eat unhealthy food tomorrow.

“They said half an hour.” Merlin told Eggsy, before sitting down with a wet flannel to clean up what he could.

“Oh good. I’m starving.” Eggsy tried to sit up, but the boys thought it a challenge and pounced on him. Eggsy managed to move Gemma from offending little feet. “Oof!” He exhaled in a loud breath. “Oi! Careful of the baby!”

Merlin looked over at them. “Yes boys! Remember, gentle with Gemma, right?”

It was a common statement around their household.

“Enle Emma.” The twins repeated in a well practiced tone. They sounded neither contrite nor whether they were learning from it. But all Merlin and Eggsy could do was try.

As they struggled with kids, a knock on their door got their attention.

Eggsy wrestled with the boys and kept Gemma in his arms as Merlin got the door. He was surprised to see his mother, and a sister, wander through.

“Gavina!!! Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” The older woman, who he couldn’t fucking believe was 80, wandered in and plucked Gemma from his arms.

Their daughter babbled happily and snatched Gavina’s glasses, which the woman didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Mum!” Merlin exclaimed. “Sarah!” He bounded up and hugged his oldest sister tight. His sister squeezed him right back.

“Baby brother! Look at you! Already so brave with these babies of yours! Traveling and all!” She went over to Eggsy and kissed the top of his head. “Hello to the cutest little brother in law in the world.” She then turned to the twins. “Hi Leo, Hi Zach, do you remember me? I’m Auntie Sarah. I met you at your house a few months ago.”

The twins pressed themselves closer to Eggsy, Gemma still content with Gavina.

“Sarah, they are nae even 3 years old, of course they don’t remember ye from one meeting. Give them a second before ye get in their faces,” Gavina shot at her daughter. “Hamish, my boy.” She patted his cheek, settling Gemma in one arm so she could hug and kiss him properly.

Free of his big sister, Merlin went over to say hi to his mother. He hugged the side of her not holding his 6 month old and bussed her cheek. “Hi Mama. Missed you. Thank you for bringing over more formula.”

“She is right tho, braving it with three wee ones, aye? Got yerself in a pickle then. I see the boys unwound enough to empty Gemma’s milk.” Gavina kissed Gemma’s cheek.

“They’re definitely happy to be out of the car,” Eggsy added. He nudged the boys lightly. “Don’t you remember Nan and Auntie Sarah? She gave you both those sweets.”

Leo poked his head out from Eggsy’s neck. “Nummy?” He looked at Eggsy.

“Yeah, baby. She gave you those nummies you liked so much.”

Sarah laughed. “Just like your father when he was a wee lad! Always able to be won over with sugar! Oh you two are so cute!”

“I missed my lad. How’s fatherhood treating you two? I see this babe is healthy and happy, and the boys are filling out.” Gavina bounced Gemma. “Of course I’d bring formula for the bairn, can’t let my babies go hungry.” She kissed her cheek again. “Eggsy, excuse my manners, it is always nice to see ye.” She walked over and dropped a kiss on his head. “Look at these two! Growing like weeds.”

Leo crawled a centimeter away from Eggsy, where Zach hadn’t moved from his hiding, closer toward the women in the room, clearly interested.

“Come on you two. It’s Nan and Auntie Sarah! Leo, you loved her afterwards.” Zach hadn’t gone to anyone but Eggsy and Merlin that day.

Merlin went over and picked up Leo, putting him on his hip. “Zach is our shy boy. But Leo seems to get a little braver every day. Can we try saying hi?”

Leo stared at the two women from his Da’s hip. “Hi,” he shyly whispered.

Eggsy smiled. “That’s our brave boy.” He hugged Zach and kissed his cheek before he whispered, “can you say hi, Zach. Leo was a very brave boy, you’re brave too, yeah?”

Zach sucked his dummy harder for a few minutes, seeming to consider Eggsy’s words. The ladies in the room were smiling brightly at him, before he eventually plucked it out to whisper an almost inaudible, “hi.”

Eggsy clapped his hands. “Yay! Look at our big boys!”

Merlin kissed the top of Leo’s head and reached out to tousle Zach’s hair. “Good boys, you two.”

Gemma made a loud squeal from her grandmother’s arms.

The adults in the room laughed. “Yes Gemma! You too!”

“Oh!” Gavina chirped. “I almost forgot. Here, take the baby.” She handed Gemma to Sarah as she rummaged through the bag she brought.

“I have something very special made for you three.” She pulled out three, handmade teddy bears, and three knitted blankets. “Each of my grandchildren have one, and ye three are no different. Ye are Nan and Papa’s joy.” She dropped soft kisses to three blonde heads of hair, surprised that Zach didn’t pull away as he stared at his bear.

“Aw, Gavina! You didn’t have to.” Eggsy wrapped Zach in his blanket.

“Nonsense! I wanted to before these old fingers couldn’t anymore. Did it for my kids too.” She smiled softly at Merlin and kissed his cheek.

“Oh Mum.” Merlin misted over as he held Leo’s bear for him to investigate. “These are gorgeous. Thank you.”

Sarah handed Gemma her bear and she immediately shoved an ear in her mouth. “I remember when you made these for my oldest. 27 years ago. How old were you Eggsy?” She teased.

Eggsy blushed scarlet. “I was about 4.” He busied himself helping Zach inspect his bear, but the toddler was quick to hug it tight with a huge grin on his face.

“Tanks,” he said softly.

He gasped, “that’s wonderful manners Zach!” Eggsy kissed his cheeks loudly.

Merlin smacked his sister. “Don’t tease my husband. You don’t see him asking your age, do you?”

“No it!” Leo reprimanded. “Hand ugging!”

Sarah laughed at her little brother. “Translation please?”

Merlin blushed. “I believe he told me that we don’t hit, hands are for hugging. It’s from a cartoon.”

“That’s right, baby. Athair shouldn’t hit. Because we go in corners when you hit Zach.” Eggsy nodded at their boy, proud that he remembered a very important lesson.

“Da did no no,” Zach piped up.

Every adult in the room froze. “Did...did he just call you da?”

Merlin staggered. “Zach? Who is Da?”

Zach scrunched his little face and pointed at Merlin, as if the answer was obvious. “Da.” He then looked at Eggsy and patted his face, “Daddy.”

Merlin fell to sit beside Eggsy on the bed and put his arm around his husband and son. “Oh Zach...” he was unable to say anything else at the moment.

Sarah nudged her mother. “I’m confused. What’s going on?”

Gavina leaned into her daughter to whisper, “the boys have yet to address them proper. This is huge.”

Eggsy felt his eyes water. “Baby...” he whispered and nuzzled his neck, a sniffle escaped him.

“Aw, daddy.” Leo managed to crawl into Eggsy’s lap and hug him. “Da tiss!” Leo grabbed Merlin’s jumper, and with all his toddler strength tried to pull him to Eggsy.

“Hamish,” Eggsy sobbed quietly.

“What did they call them?”

Merlin held Eggsy and the two boys to him. “You want me to kiss your Daddy?” He asked Leo.

At the boy’s nod he leaned over to kiss Eggsy softly, wishing he had a hand free to wipe his tears.

“They didn’t, just touches, head nods, grunts. They can talk, but they never really addressed them as Da and daddy before.” Gavina wiped a tear away.

“Tiss tiss!!!” Leo and Zach giggled excitedly.

Eggsy leaned his forehead to Merlin’s, incapable of words.

Sarah’s hand went to her chest as her Mother’s arm went around her chest. “Oh Mum.”

Merlin kissed his husband again and then gave each giggly, wiggly boy a kiss too.

“You should let me take Gemma home with me for the night Hamish. Let you and Eggsy spend some extra time with your boys.” Gavina offered.

Eggsy sobered up enough to protest. “Oh, Gavina we couldn’t do that. She’s teething and had a long drive, she might be a little grizzly bear.”

“Ma,” Merlin sighed. “Ye don’t have to. Eggsy’s right, Gemma hasn’t been sleeping at night. Her little gums are bothering her.”

“Oh posh!” Gavina exclaimed. “Nothing I haven’t been through before.”

“Plus I’ll be there too.” Sarah added, tickling Gemma’s belly. “And I think this little one likes us.”

Eggsy exchanged a look with Merlin and shrugged. “Up to you babe.”

Merlin looked at his mother’s hopeful face. He could deny her nothing. “Of course Mama, if you’re sure.”

Gavina smiled widely. “Oh good! I’m so excited!”

Eggsy managed to slide the boys to Merlin and packed what Gemma would need. He handed them her car seat, and necessities.

“Come here baby girl.” He held her close for a few minutes, a few tears escaped him. It would be the first night in six months they’d be without one of their babies. “I love you baby.” Eggsy gave her soft kisses and passed her to Merlin.

Gemma cooed and burbled, seeming to be in a better mood than she had been for days.

Merlin hugged her and kissed her, smoothing her white blond curls back with a soft touch. “Be good my little Gem.”

“Emma bye bye?” Leo asked, seeming nervous.

Eggsy hugged the boys close. “Gemma’s going bye bye for the night. You’ll see her tomorrow.” He cuddled them in the bed. If he held onto Gemma any longer he wouldn’t let her go.

Merlin kissed his mother and sister. “”We’ll see you tomorrow. If you need ANYTHING please call me.”

“We will, you men have a good night, okay?” The women made to go.

“Tell them bye bye boys.” Merlin instructed.

“Bye!!!” Leo waved excitedly.

It took Zach a moment, but he did the same. “Bye bye!”

“Please don’t hesitate to call! We will have the phones on!” Eggsy called after them.

“You boys worry too much, bye!” And they were gone.

“Hamish. Hamish I haven’t been without one of them for half a year.” Eggsy felt himself start to fret. “She’ll be okay, I know she will, but why do I feel sick.” He clutched the boys.

The boys squirmed trying to get free and Merlin was going to save them but a knock on the door sounded. He went to open it. “Mum, did you forget something?”

But behind the door was the room service attendant. He accepted the food and gave a hefty tip.

“Bring the boys over to the table.” Merlin requested. “I’ll put up their travel high chairs and we can all mope over food.”

Eggsy sighed heavily and got up with a squirmy boy in each arm. He plopped them in their high chairs and helped Merlin dole out chicken tenders, honey mustard, and ranch along with some cut up veggies. He cut his steak up, ate a few bites and poked at the rest.

“I’m all of a sudden not hungry.” He was used to alternating between feeding himself and Gemma.

“Eat your cucumbers boys. Can’t have bad food all weekend.” Eggsy smiled when they both dug into them. Their little hands covered in ranch dressing as they dunked the veg.

Merlin ignored his salmon for a moment to go over to Eggsy and give him a quick cuddle. “Sweetie. Eat. It’s okay. She’s having an adventure! Just like her Daddy does. And now we can sit back and watch a movie with the boys. Have a really good snuggle fest.”

“But she’s too little for adventures!” Eggsy paled a moment. “Oh god, what if one of them wants to do adventures like daddy.”

‘Oops.’ Merlin thought time himself. ‘That has not helped.’

“Consider it a birthday present to my mother.”

“Hamish Mycroft-Unwin! Do not skirt the situation!” He glared as he wiped Zach’s messy hands off.

Merlin grabbed his husband’s head and gave him a big kiss. Then sat down and started on his meal. He even offered Leo a bite when he was eyeing the pink meat. Watching him spit it out was oddly soothing. “Why are you getting wound up?”

Eggsy sat back down and had a few more bites, offering some mashed potatoes to Zach.

“Because. I don’t like this feeling.” He didn’t know how to explain it.

Merlin rubbed Eggsy’s ankle with his foot. “Oh sweetie. It’s okay. It has me anxious too. But we don’t want to upset the boys, right?”

Eggsy nodded and managed to finish his food, of course it didn’t go unshared by two other mouths.

“Alright. Let’s get them wiped down and we can cuddle in bed.” Eggsy started with Zach while Merlin tackled Leo. “Do little boys need the potty?”

Zach yelled, “Potty!”

But Leo patted his butt and said, “Uh-oh, sqwish.” And frowned, eyes filling.

Eggsy scooped up Leo. “It’s okay baby. Let’s get you clean. Zach you want Da to help you?”

“Pwease!” Zach said, running for the bathroom as soon as Merlin set him on his feet. Merlin put the potty seat attachment on the toilet and set Zach on it. It didn’t take long. They flushed and washed their hands before joining the other two again.

Eggsy got a new pull-up on Leo and set him in the middle of the bed so he could dispose of the dirty diaper.

“Alright. It’s a guys night! What movie do you two want to watch?”

Zach popped his pacifier out of his mouth long enough to respond. “Doo Doo Sark.”

“Baby shark isn’t a movie, baby.” Eggsy prayed to god they didn’t make him play it on loop.

“Doo doo shark!!” Leo clapped excitedly.

Merlin turned on the tv and searched the options. “There’s a few cartoon movies available. A movie about animals putting on a talent show called Sing. And something called Moomin Valley? Do either of those sound good boys? You like music!”

The twins turned to one another and talked their twin lingo no one could understand, and nodded.

“Sing!” They both chorused.

“Thank god,” Eggsy sagged against the bed.

Merlin chuckled, knowing Eggsy’s distaste of the toddler song. He wasn’t wrong. But damn it was catchy. Merlin even found himself singing it unplanned.

He bought the movie and pressed play. “Alright! Puppy pile time!”

Eggsy cuddled closer to Merlin as the boys piled on top of both of them.

“Alright. We have teddy bears, blankets, dummy’s, and a movie.”

“Yay!” The boys exclaimed.

“Yay.” Merlin echoed, draping an arm around Eggsy with one and holding the nearest twin secure in their circle with the other. “I love you my heart.”

Eggsy nuzzled Merlin’s neck as both boys focused on the telly. “I love you too.”

“Lu Da. Lu Daddy.” Zach said around his pacifier, eyes glued to the animated animals.

Eggsy felt his heart melt, his eyes watered. “I love you too sweetie.”

“Aye. I love ye lad.” He kissed the top of Zach’s head.

“Lu daddy, lu da!” Leo offered as he watched the singing pig.

Merlin looked at Eggsy over the head of both the boys and gave a watery smile. “Thank ye boys. We love ye both so much.”

“I love these kids,” Eggsy whispered watery. He hugged them. “Can they sleep with us?” He asked softly.

Merlin put his forehead to Eggsy’s. “Of course they can. I was thinking the same thing, to be honest.”

“Oh good! I know we don’t let them sleep with us often, but just wanted to cuddle them.” Eggsy gazed at the twins with a soft smile. “I don’t want them to grow.”

“Maybe just a little. Past the pooping their pants stage.” Merlin joked.

Eggsy chuckled. “Yeah. That’d be nice.” He sagged further into bed. “I just...I never thought of this, but I all of a sudden don’t want them to ever stop cuddling. Because someday they won’t want to.”

“Aww, I don’t know about that.” Merlin pulled Eggsy closer. “I never want to stop cuddling you.”

“Well, good thing we won’t ever have to for a long time.” He tipped his face in to kiss Merlin’s neck. “Because you ain’t allowed to leave me until you’re at LEAST 95.”

“It’s a deal.” Merlin replied as he returned the kiss. “Now let’s enjoy the movie.”

“Agreed.” Eggsy returned his attention to the movie, but he occasionally watched the boys who were becoming sleepy as the hour moved on.

Merlin gently extracted himself from the pile to get off the bed and stood to make a quick trip to the loo and then grabbed two night time diapers for the boys with some wipes. They already had everything they required to sleep, with the added bonus of new bears and blankets. “Help me get them changed?”

“Alright.” Eggsy stood as well and managed to strip Leo down and put a nighttime diaper on. He was able to keep the half asleep boy in the line of sight of the Telly, but it didn’t seem he was so interested as he started to doze.

“Okay. One is done.” He got Leo settled and grabbed Zach; who was literally asleep. Eggsy was glad the boy slept like the dead, because he didn’t even squirm. “Second down.” He felt proud. Eggsy went to the loo, but gave Merlin a kiss as he passed, and did his business before he crawled into bed where his three favorite men were settled.

“What a treat this is.” Merlin murmured as they got cozy in bed. “Thank ye so much for coming on this trip with me. I know ye were hesitant to travel with the wee ones.”

A jaw cracking yawn ripped through Eggsy as he went to say, “I’m glad too. I want your family to know them.” He smiled happily. “They’re a good family.”

“Aye,” Merlin tiredly agreed. He hunkered down with the three, both toddlers tangled with one another between them, and dropped a kiss on all their heads. “Goodnight, I love ye.” He told Eggsy through a soft, proper kiss.

“I love you too,” Eggsy murmured, already half asleep himself from the day's travel.

It had been hard, exhausting and full of stress Eggsy had anticipated, but all and all wasn’t bad and was glad they’d done it. Now they just had to worry about the trip back, Eggsy refused to think about that then and fell asleep with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> We want to thank you all for reading, for the support, kudos, comments and bookmarks! It's greatly appreciated, and so nice to know others love this silly family as much as we do!
> 
> Come say hi to us on tumblr!  
> Eggsyobsessed: @stronglyobsessed  
> Sanfu07: @snafu-07


End file.
